Hachigen Ushōda
Hachigen Ushōda (有昭田 鉢玄, Ushōda Hachigen) is a Vizard, formerly the lieutenant of the Kidō Corps under Tessai Tsukabishi. He is usually referred to as Hachi (ハッチ; sometimes translated as "Hutch"). Appearance Hachi is a very large and rotund man. He wears a green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He has a pink mustache and hair with a black crossbone design in the center. During his time in Soul Society he wore a long purple mantle over standard Shinigami robes and his hair was styled into two small horns with black tips and he has the emblem of the Kidō Corps in the center. Personality Despite his unusual size, Hachi is actually a very kind and gentle man. He seems to enjoy the company of the equally kindhearted Orihime Inoue. He is quite subservient to the more authoritative members of the group obeying their commands, though with some quiet complaints. Hachi is also a very polite person, referring to Soifon as "Captain Soifon", though he had no need to address her as such, as he is neither her subordinate, nor a member of the Gotei 13. Hachi is also shown to be very intellectual and observant during his battles, such as his fight with segunda Espada Baraggan Luisenbarn, where he simply used Baraggan's aging powers against him. Background Original Bleach Story Hachi first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Vizard's warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow. He along with the other Vizard observes the fight between Ichigo and Shinji, and comments on how Ichigo is holding back when it is brought up that Shinji is holding back. Hiyori then tells Hachi to put up a another 5 layers to the barrier, to which he concedes to. He then watches Hiyori knock Shinji out of the way so she can engage in battle against Ichigo, she then complains to Hachi noting that she told him to to reinforce the barrier, he explains there wasn't enough time. Hachi watches as Hiyori explains the way the situation will work and how she will fight him. Hachi is seen shortly looking exhausted at trying to keep up the barrier, to which Mashiro asked if he was alright, he tells her no. He witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow surfaces and nearly chokes Hiyori to death, he, as well as the other Vizard, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her. Hachi later comes back to the secluded warehouse from shopping with Mashiro, bearing witness to the confrontation between Ichigo and Hiyori while the two train to suppress his inner Hollow. He is noticeably surprised when Shinji raises his voice to Ichigo. Hachi is tasked by Shinji to put a double dislocation barrier around the warehouse while Ichigo and the Vizard are fighting one on one. They take Ichigo's unconscious body down to their underground training area, Hachi is seen carrying Zangetsu down with him. Shinji then tells Hachi to put up a barrier down there too. Hachi is noticeably confused to which Shinji quips don't act dumb as there is nothing cute about an old man saying Ehhhh. Shinji also has him bind his legs and arms to which Hachi uses Bakudō #75. "Gochūtekkan". Hachi is noticeably concerned about having to fight a Hollowfied possessed Ichigo, stating that he has to preserve the barrier. He bears witness to Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow. He quickly opens the barrier to let Love out when Hollow Ichigo shows signs of destabilizing. Later, while Ichigo is training Hachi comments on how Ichigo hasn't really extended the duration as he can barely maintain his mask at all. He then tries to calm down Kensei from getting into a argument with Mashiro. He noticeably becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier. The other Vizard are surprised at the possibility and Love questions whether it is a Shinigami. Hachi explains that the "Hachigyou Sougai" he erected was something of his own design that he came up with after becoming a Vizard, and that there is no way it can be undone by Shinigami Kidō. He also states it cannot be a Vizard as he doubts just being a Vizard is enough to allow entry, he then goes on to state that what he finds perplexing is that whoever it is didn't get in by destroying the barrier rather they just slipped through it. Orihime Inoue shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be the culprit, they are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat. Shortly after Orihime Inoue leaves after having a conversation with Ichigo, Love makes a statement to Hachi, noting that his barriers are perfect and that there is no doubt about that. But he then poses a question to Hachi "How did that Orihime girl find our hideout and once more, how did she even get inside". Hachi states he is not sure but from the impression he got from examining her reiatsu up close it felt that she has barrier abilities similar to his own. He deduces that's how she came about being able to find the warehouse and slip inside but he finds that her being a human with those abilities is a little hard to believe. Hachi then sends Hiyori to get Orihime. When Orihime reaches the warehouse Hachi introduces himself and formally greets her. His curiosity gets the best of him and he almost injures her trying to turn her head with his large hands, so he can get a glimpse of her hair pins. He then deduces that the hair pins are the real form of her power, he notes that they are like a Zanpakutō in a sealed state and that this is truly rare. Hachi then states one of her hair pins is chipped and that he is been curious since their first meeting. Orihime sadly admits she can't fix it, but Hachi simply declares that he can fix it. Hachi erects a barrier and deduces that Tsubaki was broken so that not even a splinter remained and Orihime was unable to fix him, and that's the reason why she was asked to step aside for the upcoming battle. He also mentions that its really strange because from just looking at her reiatsu she should have powers very close to his. He notes that if that was the case she would be able to return Tsubaki to his original form even without a shattered fragment. He then fully restores Tsubaki to which Orihime delightfully thanks him. After fixing Tsubaki he tells her that she will be able to return to battle now, but he to would recommend against it. He states his reasoning being that if her powers are like his then she is not suited for combat, especially when her opponents are the Arrancar. But nonetheless he resolves that if to fight is her wish then that is fine, but he cautions that she has not mastered her abilities but still she can find a way to fight regardless of how she chooses to do so. Hachi is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict. He is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison. When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Hachi states that there is no one in the Gotei 13 with which he wishes to speak to. Once the huge Hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth, Hachi is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle. Hachi stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and uniquely manifests his inside a rectangular barrier in between his hands. Hachi shows his uniquely powerful Kidō skills in battle by simply snapping his fingers which erects large rectangular barriers around the heads of four Gillian. He then states that everyone is getting too excited and they are not at a festival so they should all quiet down, he then claps his hands together which causes the barriers to cut the four Gillian's heads off of their bodies. After dealing with the Gillians, Hachi aids Soifon and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in their battle against the Espada Baraggan Luisenbarn. Hachi addresses Soifon, telling her it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Soifon acts as if she doesn't know him, to which Hachi comments that he figured she would say as much, and that he is not surprised that she doesn't think well of the Vizard. Baraggan interrupts stating that it doesn't matter who they are or what powers they have, for everything is equal before him. Baraggan then taunts Hachi telling him to come to him so he can turn him to bone and destroy him. Hachi claps his hands together and forms a barrier to ensnare Baraggan. Hachi states that he has seen what Baraggan can do, that's why he came to fight him. Hachi tells him all attacks are the same unless they can touch you, and that Baraggan wields a truly fearsome power. Baraggan touches the barrier and it begins to deteriorate, much to Hachi's surprise. Baraggan then asks if he thought that age could not touch kidō. Baraggan continues explaining that "Humans die, animals die, plants die and even Shinigami die. For everything that dies there is age too. If things that humans create can die then Kidō, created by Shinigami, is no different. As Kidō may last for a thousand years. But it cannot last forever". Baraggan contends that 'forever' is nothing more then a meaningless word born out of the fear of aging. He then proceeds to attack. Hachi generates a rectangular plank in between his hands and multiples it into rows in front of him. The constructs connect together into a wall that holds off Baraggan's Respira. Baraggan states that he already has said that it will rot, as the Respira begins to chisel away at the integrity of the wall. Hachi begins recite the incantation, to which Baraggan comments on how clever Hachi is, since a incantation said after a spell can strengthen it. But he also warns that he is too late. Hachi puts his hands up in front of him saying the spell name causing large beams to build up in front of him, creating a very thick and large wall many stories high to separate him and Baraggan further. Hachi then calls out to Soifon, asking her for her help as he needs her Bankai. Soifon apprehensively comments on how the Vizard even knows about her Bankai. Hachi pleads with her that he knows she she doesn't want to work with them because of their connection to Urahara, but he reminds her that this is not the time for grudges. Soifon continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachi relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile Baraggan is losing patience and proceeds to try to destroy the wall before he notices something behind him. Hachi continues to create more barriers starting with "Koko No Jomon", a pinwheel shape barrier on Baraggan's right; "Kigai No Jomon", a prism shaped barrier made of a multitude of smaller prism shapes on his left and finally "Hoyoku No Jomon", a large post with what is similar to wings fanned out forward eclipsing all other constructs. Hachi calls out the spell name "Shiju No Saimon" causing the spell to fully take effect as "Kigai No Jomon" becomes similar to an umbrella as a large box shaped barrier connects all other constructs Hachi has previously made and entraps Baraggan completely. Baraggan laughs at Hachi's attempts as ridiculous to think he can be sealed in this, laughing at the idea of trying to buy time against one who controls aging. Baraggan acquits it to being similar to spitting on the face of god. Hachi simply states the barrier is not to seal him, Hachi goes on explains that Baraggan used his aging on Soifon's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachi then says what if Baraggan is somewhere he can't escape the explosion, if the explosion is so close that his powers wont be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of barrier partially opens and Soifon sticks Jakuhō Raikōben in and asks Hachi to promise her again that tomorrow he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachi promises and Soifon smiles as she fires her Bankai causing the barrier to seriously rupture and crack. After the attack Soifon is left greatly exhausted, causing her to fall out of the air which prompts her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda to go to her aid. Hachi remarks at how he is surprised that she cracked the "Gates of the Four Beasts" going further to note how unbelievable her power is. He then snaps his fingers causing the Barrier to fix itself. Hachi then calls down to Ōmaeda to ascertain captain Soifon's status. Ōmaeda yells that she is not alright and that his inclusion of her in his plans could have killed her. Soifon stands up and remarks that she can normally only use "Jakuho Raikoben" no more then once every three days and she has just done it twice in one day. She smirks and comments to Hachi that he better pay her back to which he agrees he will uphold his end of the bargain. Immediately after the exchange the building that Soifon and Ōmaeda begins to crumble and fall apart right out from under them. All too late realizing its the deteriorating powers of Baraggan's Respira. Baraggan screams from beyond the smoke screen that he will never forgive them. Hachi's eyes widen in surprise stating that its impossible for him to be alive. Baraggan continues telling them he will not forgive them for injuring him. He finally appears with the left half of his face blown off. He tells them they will pay for turning their backs on him. He brings forth more Respira to engulf the area. Hachi puts up a barrier and dons his Hollow Mask in order to repel the Respira. Baraggan tells him he is clever but who does he think he is playing hollow with as he should know his place for he is the the Great Emperor, the God of Hueco Mundo.40 The Respira breaks through Hachi's barrier, and Soifon screams his name as Baraggan laughs. Baraggan goes into a speech about all are beneath him ,from Humans, Shinigami, Hollow and Arrancar. But regardless of their power and differences and dominions only his power is absolute, as he Respira attacks Hachi shattering his Hollow Mask. As he continues to speak Hachi's right arm is enveloped in Baraggan's Respira causing it to begin deteriorating. Hachi covers what is left of his arm with a barrier, causing Baraggan to pause and question what Hachi has done to his right arm. Hachi then points at Baraggan to which the Espada asks what he is doing, Hachi plainly states that he gave it to him. Baraggan's chest glows to which he asks what is happening. Hachi explains that Baraggan stated that only his power is absolute. As the barrier placed in Baraggan's stomach is revealed it begins to dissipate unsealing Hachi's deteriorating right arm that was held inside it, causing Baraggan to deteriorate at a extremely fast rate. Baraggan realizes all too late that Hachi cut off his arm inside a barrier and transferred it to his stomach. Hachi continues stating that If Baraggan's power is truly absolute, then even he can't stand against it, Hachi notes that it was a a guess on his part though and he is glad he wasn't wrong. Baraggan becomes irate at this. Hachi continues stating that in Soul Society there are no Gods other than the Shinigami, the Gods of Death. So no one that a Shinigami can understand the seriousness of his words, he asks that Baraggan forgive him for their lack of belief, sarcastically calling him the "God of Hueco Mundo" as Baraggan disintegrates due to his own power. Hachi remarks that he thought it was strange, that if everything that Baraggan touches grows old and rots, why did his bones not rot as well. He then states a theory that he had, about how Baraggan must have some other power that kept his power away from him. When Hachi sent his own power inside of him, that power became void. Hachi details that he was right as in the end Baraggan was just another small life fearing death and trying to keep age at bay. Hachi is seen looking on helplessly as Hiyori is dying, unable to help her as it seems he needs both hands to activate his healing powers. Hachi then agrees to take Hiyori and do what he can when Shinji decides to go fight Aizen. Synopsis New Enemy, Sadow Yatsumaru arc : Note: Events in this arc are considered filler and are not part of the canon of this story, and therefore do not contest anything canon in this story. Though unnamed, Hachigen first appeared while being briefed by Ryan on the arrancar army of Sadow. Shinji senses Sadow's forces arrive and the Vizard leave to protect the city. The arrancar introduce themselves as the Exequias and attack the Vizard. Lisa, Hachi and Love charge in and attacks to commander and his forces. He uses his special Kido to attempt to kill multiple arrancar. This, however, fails. The fight is later interrupted when Shinji appears and releases his zanpakuto. Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: As the former Lieutenant of the Kidō corps, Hachigen is a powerful Kidō master. He has shown his mastery particularly in Binding spells up to #99. fully controlling it without an incantation though it seems to tire him out when he exerts such high level spiritual energy. Swordsmanship Specialist: While a pacifist at heart and preferring Kidō as his primary combat style, Hachi does indeed engage in sword combat when the moment arises. Being a former Lieutenant in a formalized military, he was trained in swordsmanship though has not shown any skill in it as yet. Lisa has pointed out during their sparring match with Ichigo's body, placing him a position to engage in sword combat is akin to not actually fighting. Hachi is also noticeably terrified at the prospect of having to engage in sword play. Flash Steps: While possessing the ability to use flash steps, unfortunately, Hachi is not as fast as the other Vizard. He becomes noticeably winded trying to keep up with them. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Vizard, Hachi possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His spiritual energy is purple. Highly Intellectual Observant: Hachi has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. Zanpakuto His Zanpakutō has a broad blade and a square shaped hilt. Hachigen's Zanpakutō is rather unusual due to the fact that it must be summoned using Kidō instead of just drawing it. * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His mask was first briefly seen as a plain one with goggle eyes, though it was not fully formed yet. It was later fully revealed when the Vizard came to fight Aizen. It greatly resembles a traditional Balinese demon mask, with tusks and protrusions from the top. A row of feather-like spikes also stick out from the top of his mask, very similar to a Native American headdress. * Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Hachi's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his Kidō abilities. ** Unique Kidō: After being exiled from Soul Society, he further refined his Kidō skills to create new spells including alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. He is frequently tasked with creating various barriers and binding spells that not only conceal but is capable of hiding the spiritual energy of a group of spiritual powerful beings, such as his "Hachigyou Sougai". His barriers are unique of his own design and cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō. He is also capable of using barriers as offensive weapons to devastating effect. Even with all his great and unique power he readily admits that his powers are not fit for combat. By his own admission, his new powers are very similar to those of Orihime Inoue's and he likes her company as a result. He is also highly skilled in a form of healing reminiscent of Orihime's healing ability "Sōten Kisshun", he used his skill to restore the completely destroyed Tsubaki where even Orihime had failed. He also has the ability to transfer an object using his barriers from one place to another. In his battle with Baraggan, he cut his arm with his barrier and transferred it to Baraggan's stomach.